


The Day

by script_nef



Series: Happy creation day, my loves [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: 22/12/1996: A star is born
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Happy creation day, my loves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752655
Kudos: 21





	The Day

His hand reaches for his phone before it has a chance to belt out its usual alarm song, the one Kageyama hates so much. It’s overly rambunctious, uses way too many unnecessary instruments and the lyrics means nothing. Therefore making it quite perfect as an alarm. 

A notification with your name greets him and a smile crawls up his face automatically. A tap reveals messages written in all caps with an abundance of gifs. Wiggling further into his blanket to retain heat against the winter air, he slowly reads through your texts and a soft warmth blooms from inside his chest.

The timestamp shows that you sent it at exactly midnight. He can see you on your phone, staring at the time until the second it became the 22nd. It was in the morning for you, he remembers, and you said you have an important meeting today. He wonders if it’s going well, since you stressed a lot about it, moaning “What if he doesn’t like it…” or “What if something goes wrong…” He tried his best to cheer you up but being halfway around the world makes it sort of difficult. 

Starting off the day with your enthusiastic and endearing congratulations makes his birthday one of the most special days to him. 

Kageyama’s birthday didn’t really mean anything before you came. It was the day he was born, sure, but that’s more of his mother’s effort than him. He appreciated gifts once he started getting them and the messages as well. But it was you who made him realise that it is a day to be celebrated.  
  


* * *

  
“You don’t know why people celebrate birthdays?” You asked him that after his first birthday party with all of his friends and acquaintances. Despite a lot of people thinking he’s tactless, Kageyama _does_ understand gratitude and when to keep quiet. Or at least he’s getting better at it. That’s why he waited until everyone had left, leaving only you and him in his apartment. 

“It’s just another day.” A weak argument, he knew, but that’s just what he felt. It’s one day out of 365 per year.

Your lips pursed and a sudden panic washed over him, dousing him with the sudden realisation of what he said. You and everyone else spent time and effort to pull this up for him, and he’s basically just said that it makes no difference to him. Kageyama can hear phantom squeaks as the vice around his heart clamped down hard, and he probably deserved it. _Definitely_ deserved it.

Scratch his thinking of mastery over tact, he hadn’t even gone over the first small hill.

You stood there, silent, and his fingers twitched in an impulse to gather your hands in his and apologise until he ran out of breath or things to say. Even that wasn’t enough. Kageyama’s mind raced to find words to explain his thoughts, to explain how appreciative he was of this party and how sorry he was for even saying that. Even _thinking_ that.

But you beat him to the punch, stepping in front of him and leaning forward until your head dropped lightly against his chest. His hand immediately found your waist to stabilise you but the rest of his body was something akin to a statue, rock-solid and not even breathing. 

He braced himself for the anger and lecture you were going to give. He most definitely deserved it, being so ungrateful and dismissive of your efforts. You could scream at him until you lost your voice and hit him as much as you wanted to and he wouldn’t be able to say anything. You’ve never gotten angry or even raised your voice at him, but this was looking like the perfect opportunity for the first time.

 _Leave it to me to mess up my relationship on my_ birthday _._

“Well, it is just another day.” You mumbled, rubbing your forehead against his chest. That was not what he expected to come out of your mouth. “One out of 365, sometimes 366. But it’s so much more than that, to me at least.” You peered up at him, lips curled into a soft smile and he had to resist the urge to lean down. 

“To others, it might mean nothing. Just the winter solstice. Or maybe an anniversary. Or the day a loved one passed away. Or the day they met their partner.” You stood on your tiptoes, even with him leaning down, head knocking gently against his. “But to me, it’s the day someone I love the most in my life came into the world.”

Soft puffs of breath were exhaled against his lips every time you spoke, your gentle voice kind and loving, so much so that he thought he could melt there and then. 

“On this day, 20 years ago, a wonderful person was born. The best person I know. You were born to be loved, _to_ love, to carve out your own path in life—and you did that, Mr Youngest-National-Team-Member! Look at where you are! You held onto your lifelong ambition of a volleyball player that started when you were just a little toddler, munching away on a volleyball with your barely-grown teeth. I have photos.” He blushed, regretting the day he showed you his childhood photo album. You laughed delightedly, and it was like bell chimes in his ear.   
“And now you sit at the top of the world, with everyone in awe of your strength and passion. You receive love and adoration all over the world for your accomplishments, for who you are, and I could not be more proud of you. And it’s all thanks to this day. To the one in a trillion chance that the universe decided to create you.  
“I know your birthdays never quite meant anything to you, and that’s okay. Just let us, all of your friends and families, show how much you mean to us. How much you mean to me. I love you _so much_ , and I love this day because it’s the day the greatest gift in my life was created. That’s why I celebrate it. That’s why we _all_ celebrate it.”

You finished off your speech with a boop on his nose, giggling at his starstruck face. “So happy birthday, Kageyama Tobio, wonderboy and a gift to humanity.”

He mulled over your words, digesting each and every one of them. And every single one of them was nothing but the complete truth from you, echoing from the bottom of your heart and overflowing with love. A soft and grateful smile slowly formed as he closed the distance between his lips and yours, a sensation similar to melting taking over his entire body as he drowned in this perfect moment.  
  


* * *

  
All of his teammates wish him a happy birthday, which he replies with a soft “Thank you” before turning to practice. Some of them asked if he would take the day off, seeing as it’s his birthday after all. He could go out, enjoy the sights, eat some new food or try whatever catches his fancy. But he politely declined, saying there wasn’t much to do anyway. Mostly because you’re not by his side.

It’s a shame you’re not here, but he can’t do much about it. Neither can you. He’s currently halfway across the world and you have a work-life as well. You can’t just drop everything and fly for hours and hours just for him, no matter how bad he misses you. Kageyama is filled with jealousy and selfishness when it comes to you, but he doesn’t want to make you suffer for it. No, he’ll just have to make do with the loving, adorable messages you sent him and hopefully a call as soon as you’re available.

You fretted over the disappointment of not being present on his birthday for the first time since you started dating him, even when he said it was okay. It wasn’t _really_ okay, because he wanted to spend the whole day with you, preferably lazing around on the bed with you tucked into his embrace, enjoying each other’s company with no one else. 

“Did she wish you a happy birthday?” Hoshiumi pops up next to him and Kageyama nearly yelps in surprise. He was too deep in his thoughts and didn’t realise his surroundings. Instead, he quickly calms his heart and nods, showing him the multiple messages you sent him. Hoshiumi’s eyes skim over them and laughs, “Your girlfriend is cute!” and Kageyama can’t help but nod in earnest. You’re probably the cutest thing the world has the fortune of having. His teammates face crinkles and he realises he said it aloud. It doesn’t matter because it’s the truth. Hoshiumi’s face scrunches further. 

Training is finished by lunch to let all of them have half a day off, even though most of them will just stay in the hotel. A plan forms in Kageyama’s head: to crawl back into his soft bed to video call you as soon as he can. He never experienced back-to-back meetings for hours but they sound like hell. Hopefully you can destress while talking to him and he’ll have something so keep him happy for the rest of the day. It’s a brilliant plan.

Which everyone promptly ruins by following him to his room. 

He looks back at them, questions marks forming over his head as his shifting eyes silently ask “Can I help you?” and Hirugami answers with a smile indicating “Nope, go into your room. We’re not being suspicious at all.” Or something along those lines. Kageyama thinks he’s gotten better at reading facial expressions and social cues. He wonders if you would be proud of him.

A quick key swipe unlocks his door and pitch-black welcomes him. Which is weird since he left the curtains open when he left for training. The team shuffles in behind him and he then realises that they planned this, something like a surprise party. They did it for everyone else when it was their birthday. _Do I… have to play along?_ He probably has to, since everyone went to the trouble of doing this. 

The lights flicker on and Kageyama’s brows quirk at the sight. He expected the decorations and banners with balloons since that’s what happened at everyone else, but what he didn’t expect are the mountains of presents everywhere. Some of them reach to the ceilings and he can see at least 5 piles, all covered in various either Christmas or birthday wrappings. 

He turns back to the team just in time for confetti and strings to fly into his face with an ensemble of _pop_ s and screams of “Happy birthday!!” A laugh escapes him and he feels joy bubbling through his insides. 

“They’re all sent from your fans!” Nicholas indicates to the piles. “We had to sneak them in. So hard since there’s so many! Deve ser bom ser famoso.” Kageyama’s hands skim over some of them, overwhelmed by the amount and the thoughts. Everyone pats him on the head or gives him a slap on the back, teasing him about how nice it must be to receive so much. And it is. He’s so grateful for every single one of them, but the biggest thought in his head is how much better it would be if you’re here, by his side. He wants to run over to his laptop and connect to you, to show you the spectacle before him. He wants to open every single one of them with you.

“Ah, the cake is coming! Kageyama, cake, cake!” But maybe later, after he’s spent time with his teammates. You always said to show gratitude. Hoshumi drags him to the centre of the room while everyone stands behind. 

Before he can ask what they’re doing, a small voice singing the birthday song travels down the hallway. Kageyama freezes instantly because _he recognises the voice_ , and everyone else snickers at his reaction. His eyes fly over everyone, who just responds by either winking or smiling. A weird sensation takes over his body, like his heart is thudding in his mouth or somewhere in his throat, as the voice grows closer and closer. 

A flicker of flame appears first past the doorway, followed by the cake. Your face pops in, smiling joyfully, and Kageyama swears his heart stops. His hands tremble by his side, lips quivering in disbelief and ecstasy because _you’re here. In front of him._

“Happy birthday to you~” You stop in front of him, cake in your arms and nothing but adoration in your eyes. The team claps and cheers behind him, but he can barely hear them. All of his senses focus on you, standing less than a metre away from him after weeks of being apart. 

He wants to hug you, crush you in his embrace and bury himself in your body, in your scent and your love. He wants to shower you with kisses and spill out his heart in the form of words, cover you with them until you fall from embarrassment. He wants this moment to be just you and him, away from everything in the world like his first birthday party. 

But he just stands there, unable to do any of them, feeling his chest swell and his eyes sting. The outlines of his sight turn hazy and your exclamation of surprise isn’t enough to break him out of his stupor. 

Your arms wrap around him, cake gone somewhere, and he nearly crumbles right then and there. A combination of his friends’ shouts of “Don’t cry!” and you faint giggles makes him laugh as well. 

Kageyama thinks he must be a mess; rivulets of tears are flowing down his cheeks, ears red with embarrassment and small hiccups are the only things that come out of his mouth, rather than confessions of love and repetitions of thank you after you travelled all this way for him. 

But he opens his eyes when you delicately wipe away all his tears, and he’s greeted with nothing but gentle fondness shining on your face, like you’re cherishing this moment to keep for the rest of your life. You grace him with another smile, leaning up to press a soft kiss onto his lips.

“Happy birthday, baby. The whole world is sending their love to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
